


Dying a Little Inside

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer in control, Spock experiences rage, and deep sadness. Only Jim is his lifeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying a Little Inside

What have they reduced me to?

I look at you and laugh.

I almost killed you, smothered you.

I cannot control what they make me do.

I am so sorry for hurting you.

They have broken my spirit.

I am left in such a rage, but only laughter and deep sadness are shown.

If I could kill them I would.

I have lost all reason.

All I know is that my heart and soul belong to you Jim.

They shall never reach me there.

Even though I am dying a little inside.

Chapter End Notes:

 

 

OptionsAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesSubmit a ReviewReport This


End file.
